1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved package for shipping and handling a composition that is contained in two separate containers and more particularity to a compartmented box for nesting pairs of said containers and in one aspect to a carton for pairs of gable-topped cardboard containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention it has been customary to supply two part compositions for use in filling telecommunication splice closures in separate primary containers such as cans, two compartment plastic bags, tubes, or bottles. These containers were shipped in the conventional corrugated pasteboard box with honeycomb dividers between the individual containers to avoid rupture or the noise associated with contact between containers.
The prior art has not addressed the problem of packaging paired containers except separately in a shipping container with normal dunnage to separate the containers and to hold shorter containers from movement. There also exists collars formed for maintaining bottles upright or in spaced fixed relationship in a shipping container. Further, there are the bifold inserts used to maintain articles in separated position for shipping and handling.
Examples of the packaging for bottles or cylindrical containers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 758,239 (1904), 2,563,132, 2,868,428; examples of containers for special articles are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,706,590 and 4,291,803; and examples of special folded inserts for packages are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,101,166 and 3,921,890. Shipping and display cartons use special inserts or fillers to provide a nice neat appearing package, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,216 for a shoe shine outfit with a filling member positioned to leave sufficient space for a plurality, in this instance three, receptacles of different polishes or cleaning materials. These are patents do not include the known shrink wrap containers where a plurality of gable-topped containers for oil or the like are placed in a flat, or shallow tray, formed of card or chip board or from corrugated board and overwrapped with a heat shrinkable film to hold the cartons on or in a package.
In any event the prior art does not suggest a carton for two part products which come in an A and a B container, of the gabletop variety, wherein the pair of primary containers are nested and held in position to pass the standard drop tests and not rupture the relatively soft sided gabletop containers. Further, it is desired that the package aid in the identification of the gabletop containers of a pair.
The package is provided with a nest for the pair of pairs of containers and a gable top support piece for supporting the gabletops of the pair of containers to divert force normally applied to the ridge seal to the gables which are better able to stand the shipping trauma than the ridge seal of the containers. The support piece is removable to exposes a single pair of containers, an A and a B. The support piece is adapted for use in a multi-pair carton and restricts the possibility of mix-up or improper use of the ingredients of the multiple containers.